


love avenue

by dreamthelov



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bisexual Mark Lee (NCT), Crushes, Double Dating, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, hencas as a side ship, johnil cameo, musician!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthelov/pseuds/dreamthelov
Summary: Here’s a list of things Mark likes about the city: the streets with buildings that stand tall. His apartment and the coffee shop across. The noodle house and its polite owners. The beautiful sunsets he sees from his window. The busy nightlife that keeps him alive. And the boy who sings to the street every night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	love avenue

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by so many things.
> 
> this fic is the result of neglecting my other wips. i’ve had this prompt idea for a while actually, but the song [let's go see the stars](https://youtu.be/ZWnDouSw8wo) by jukjae pushed me to write it once and for all. you may want to listen to it while reading to feel the whole ~vibes~ since that song has helped me a lot in writing this! enjoy reading!
> 
> edit: i just recently made a mood board for this, and you can find it [here](https://pin.it/cmxBdX6)! ^-^

Mark was just living his life on repeat.

Everything was nothing but the same. No, Mark didn’t hate his work, but there was nothing new to every single day that passed. In the morning, he gets up early to make himself some hot coffee and breakfast. He goes to work after that, and spends eight hours of his day facing the computer and handling paperworks, then returning home only to collapse on his bed. With that, Mark felt like he was just wasting his time. He also did other things, though, like taking care of his succulents sitting on his window, doing house chores, watching television, reading books, and writing on his planner– but that didn’t seem to be appealing enough to make his life at least a little bit more exciting.

To Mark, there was only one thing that made his life somehow special, and that was living in a small town. Though he lived alone, he liked the town. From his window, he was welcomed with a sight of old-fashioned buildings painted in fetching hues of beige and dirty white, its architecture unique and interesting as it was built from the 80s. It was his favorite view, most especially if the day ended with a beautiful sunset. The scenery was picturesque in the bestest way possible and Mark couldn't resist taking a picture or two. His gallery was filled with various skyscapes, each with their unique brilliance. 

Down the street stood small businesses, and the coffee shop across from Mark's apartment was his favorite. The ambience there was perfect. It smelled like fresh ground coffee every time he came in to get his usual order, and even the person who worked there was nice– like everyone else in the town. The life there was simple, from Mark’s balcony during daylight, you could see a group of friends sharing their lunch on a diner, a couple walking beside the streets hand in hand, or neighbors conversing to each other on a nearby merchandise.

The little things were quite endearing for Mark, but the charms of his town did not stop there.

Whenever Mark got off from work, the streets he lived by were lively. There were crowds of people who strolled under the streetlights and enjoyed the company of the cold air. It was night, yet it seemed like the brightest time of the town. Mark always came across street performers who shared music to everyone else who walked by, however there was this one performer who appeared to catch his attention.

Maybe it was his bright purple hair that Mark had become familiar with. Every time he passed by the street on his way home, he always saw that street performer strumming his acoustic guitar, and a couple of people stopping to watch him. Mark wasn’t really one of those people, until one time, just out of interest, he decided to stop by and check the guy’s performance.

Mark didn’t want to admit, but that person had a really nice voice. It made Mark ask himself why he did not stop by sooner. The combination of his beautiful vocals and the sound of the guitar was truly a sweet melody that matched the spirit of the small town. It was romantic, and bewitching, like he was casting a spell that had people drawn to him. And it worked. To Mark. Because after that first time he pulled up to stay and watch, he found himself doing the same thing the following nights, even on his day off, like a newly found routine.

Whenever Mark spots that pop of purple hair beside the flower shop– where the streets intersected– he always feels a giddy sensation. As he walked closer and joined the small crowd, he tossed his spare pennies from his pocket to the boy’s velvet guitar case. The boy made eye contact with him and revealed a small smile. Mark returned the smile, wishing the boy didn’t see how his cheeks went warm and dusty pink under the night sky.

Several more nights and performances later, it became an often thing, mayhaps he had noticed Mark being a regular at his gigs. They didn’t say anything to each other, just exchanging a few friendly smiles here and there between the purple haired boy’s performances. Mark would contentedly watch him sing under the streetlight until the boy was finally finished for the night. When the boy places back his guitar onto the case, it was Mark’s cue to leave as well and dissolve down the street with the little crowd, his head still recalling the boy’s exquisite singing voice until he reached his apartment.

He thinks about their friendly smiles and that's enough for Mark to grin to himself like a silly kid. The idea of befriending the street performer crossed his mind, but Mark was shy, undoubtedly awkward, and not very good at making conversations. He had the urge to talk to the boy before, which was of course a total failure. He even practiced some lines on the mirror.

_Hey, nice guitar there._ That’s just plain stupid.

_I love your voice._ No, isn’t this kinda weird?

It shouldn’t be that odd for him to try to talk to that street performer, right? They’ve made eye contact before and smiled at one another, so Mark convinced himself he should be fine.

He gathered up his courage the next day. As the darkness of the night bit the skies and Mark finally got off from work, the usual fifteen minutes walk to the familiar street became longer with Mark subconsciously holding his breath, huffing a nervous sigh from time to time– like a good kind of nervous. It was kinda funny, Mark hadn’t really felt like that in a long time and he didn’t even remember the last time he felt like that.

Mark silently watched from across the street this time, taking a seat on a bench as he watched the street performer. He strummed on his acoustic guitar, his fingers pressing on the chords with ease as he started singing a song. And just like the other nights Mark had spent watching the boy’s performances, Mark was truly impressed by the young man’s talent and had him wondering as to why he wasn’t a famous artist in the music industry yet. That led to curiosity in the boy other than his life as a musician.

And just like that, all of the sudden, Mark was getting interested in knowing him more.

When the street performer was packing up, Mark shot up from the bench and stood his feet to the ground, patting away invisible dust from his clothes. He heaved a deep breath, and slowly shuffled his way across the street where the boy was. _God_ , he had never felt this nervous just to approach someone before. Mark hesitated for a moment as he walked closer, yet he suddenly remembered what his co-worker Jaemin said once, _if you’re hesitating to do something, just count to three and do it_.

_One._ Mark anxiously pursed his lips, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulders before sliding both of his hands in his pocket. The boy was picking up the bills and pennies from the case of his guitar as the crowd dispersed.

_Two._ Mark could feel the shyness creeping up to him. He didn’t give in this time and fought back the urge to chicken out. He convinced himself in his head once more; that there shouldn’t be anything to be worried about, he just wanted to befriend this someone, and there was nothing wrong about that. _Right_.

_Three._

“Hey, uhm,” he finally blurted out. The boy turned his head to his direction. Except it happened in slow motion for Mark, like what you see in the movies, with the cinematic effects and all that. At that very moment, Mark had the sudden realization how beautiful this boy was just like his singing voice.

And that, my friends, was how Mark Lee fell in love with the nameless street performer.

“That was a really nice performance out there.” He continued, trying his best not to sound awkward or anything. Physically, he looked fine, he even managed a small smile, yet deep inside, Mark’s mind was literally screaming. 

_God, this is embarrassing_.

The boy returned the smile back, a perfect set of teeth showing off this time (unlike the other thin and shy ones before) as his lips curved upwards. His smile was pretty. Even the little moles dotting his cheeks were pretty, too.

“Well, thank you! I’ve noticed you around here often, do you live here?” _Of course, he did_. Mark was practically there every night.

“I do! It’s just down that block,” Mark replied as he pointed out his finger straight to his left– he didn’t know why he even had to point where he lived, “Uhm, what about you?”

“Oh, I live in the next neighborhood.”

“Oh, cool.”

Silence. 

Mark found himself rubbing his nape in awkwardness as he stared down the ground for a second, hoping it breaks and swallows him alive out of fluster, because _what the hell was he doing_. The boy was just standing in front of him as if waiting for Mark to speak. He and the stranger yet familiar boy spoke in unison instead.

“Uh–”

“Hey–”

There was a moment of silence before they cracked into laughter.

“This is awkward,” The boy admitted, releasing a giggle as he fixed the sling of his guitar case on his shoulder. His singing voice was enough music to Mark’s ears, and then so was the sound of his laughter.

Mark giggled along, completely embarrassed by the whole situation, “I know. So what were you saying?”

“Uhm, what’s your name?” He shyly asked. Mark felt his blood rush to his cheeks. Who knew this boy was interested enough to ask for his name? That, or he was just being friendly. _Right, calm down Mark Lee_.

Mark laughed dryly, still caught on the moment that he was actually talking to this boy, “What a coincidence, I was just about to ask for your name too. My name’s Mark. And you are?”

“I’m Donghyuck. Mind if we take a seat over there? It had been a long night,” Donghyuck replied, pointing to the bench where Mark was earlier. Remembering that the boy had been standing for at least an hour, Mark quickly nodded. He silently repeated the boy’s name in his head.

_Donghyuck._

Mark tried his best not to blush more.

“So, Donghyuck, what brings you and your fancy guitar in this place?” He politely asked as they settled down together on the bench, a friendly distance between their shoulders. Mark watched the lit road be filled with passersby, workers like him heading their way home, some group of friends and families walking into the small diners, and street performers like Donghyuck who played music.

Donghyuck pulled a water bottle from a small bag and drank almost half of it, “Oh, it’s simple. I like music, sharing music. My cousin told me this was a good spot to do that, so, yeah. It’s a side job actually. You?”

“I live far, but I had to move here because of my work. But really? Side job? You look like someone who should be in the music industry.” Mark said. 

Donghyuck gazed at him, his face tinted with a hint of surprise.

“Wow, thanks. I thought so too.” Donghyuck smiled thinly, and turned his head back to the street in front of them. Mark noticed how the lights surrounding them reflected on Donghyuck’s eyes, as if it were sparkling.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

As Mark thought the conversation was about to get even longer, Donghyuck fished his phone out of his pocket and seemed to have received a text.

“Oh, I have to head home now,” Donghyuck said, then he got up from the bench and grabbed his guitar. Mark almost frowned as he stood as well and took his bag.

“It was nice meeting you, Mark.” He continued, and started to slowly walk off backwards, his body still facing Mark’s direction.

“Same here. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow? You’ll be here as usual, right?” Mark babbled. The other boy chuckled.

“Of course. See ya!” He said as he waved goodbye and turned away before Mark could even wave back. He watched the boy’s back until he gradually blended with the people at the street and disappeared. Mark walked home that night being on cloud nine.

  
  
  


Mark got too excited to meet Donghyuck again for the next day. Sure, he had seen him every night on that street, yet those times were... different. It was different, they hadn’t even shared a full one minute conversation yet until recently. _See?_ Different. Mark giddied when he woke up the next morning that he looked almost, _almost_ overdressed for work.

(“Aye, Mark Lee. What’s with this… getup?” Jaemin had asked, motioning his hand to Mark from head to toe. Yukhei, his other co-worker scooted over to playfully gush.

“A bit stylish today, aren’t we?” He teased, with Jaemin playing along, “Is our Mark Lee here in love or something?”

“Or something,” Mark flatly answered, pushing away the urge to smile as he ignored his co-workers.)

  
  
  
  


“Where’s your guitar?” That was the first thing Mark said as he sighted Donghyuck sitting on the same bench last night, but without his instrument.

Donghyuck shot up, “I decided I wouldn’t be playing for tonight. Know any nice place to eat? Let’s get dinner.” He said, a little bit too quickly. Mark had to take a moment for the words to register in his brain.

Mark blinked.

Fortunately enough, he had a place in mind where he used to spend some of his time eating out whenever he didn’t feel like cooking for himself. They walked side by side for several blocks. The bricked street was almost at rush hour where it was soon to be filled with more people, the lights from the lampposts starting to get brighter as the sun set. After five minutes of walking and Mark peering around to make sure they weren’t lost, they arrived at a small noodle house.

Noodle Express, the LED sign read, with the second O blinking from defect. Mark had been there several times, enough for the married couple who ran the stall to recognise him.

“Mark! You’re here!” Taeil cheerfully greeted before calling for his husband Johnny, in which Johnny popped out from the back to greet Mark. He returned a warm smile and a small “Hi,” before he and Donghyuck sat on the seats on the counter facing the open-air kitchen.

“What can I get you, then? And who’s this? You never brought anyone with you before!” Taeil continuously said as he and Johnny gave a teasing glance in which Mark’s cheeks responded by blushing. This couple had been close to him ever since Mark first moved to his place. Having to adjust from the new surroundings, it had been difficult for him, and most of the time, Mark ate out because he didn’t like eating alone, and when he first came to the noodle house, the couple became Mark’s second parents.

“This is Donghyuck. He’s my friend.” Mark replied. Taeil greeted Donghyuck before taking their order. One jjapaguri for Mark, one jjajangmyeon for Donghyuck.

“Friend, huh?” Donghyuck beamed.

Mark panicked, “Oh shit, uh, I think we’re friends? Are we? Well, I mean, can we?”

“Jeez, Mark. I was just playing. We’re friends now, of course!” Donghyuck laughed.

Mark gave out a relieved smile. _Okay, okay_. Then they finally received their hot serve of order, a perfect contrast for the upcoming cool wind of autumn.

“God, that smells good. Thank you,” Donghyuck said, broke his chopsticks and gladly slurped to his noodles. He threw Taeil a compliment about his cooking before digging in again. Mark started to eat his noodles too, and _goodness_ _gracious_ , it was delicious, more even because he was eating with Donghyuck. Johnny was right. _It’s not about the food you eat, it’s who you eat it with_ (and proceeded to make a whole essay about how Mark could’ve brought someone in their noodle house so he wasn’t eating alone).

“You didn’t have to cancel playing tonight, ya know. I was looking forward to it.” Mark said as he savoured the taste of his noodles, trying his best to initiate a conversation so it didn’t feel awkward.

“I think you’ve seen me play and sing enough.”

Mark agreed, letting out a small laugh. “I could watch you play for ages. You’re really good, Donghyuck.” He genuinely said, no lies or anything because there was nothing to lie about in the first place.

“Call me Hyuck.”

“Hyuck. Okay,” Mark breathed. He could feel the boy’s nickname linger on the tip of his tongue. It felt nice to call him that because it seemed like they were getting close.

“But last night, what did you mean about it?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck’s eyebrow arched, a little bit confused, “About what?”

“When I told you that you looked like someone who should be in the music industry, you said you thought so too.” Mark explained and it seemed to click on Donghyuck’s head based on his reaction.

“Oh. I don’t really see myself being in that industry. Besides, I can be a musician without having to be there, right?” The boy answered, swirling the noodles carefully with his wooden chopsticks. It was Mark’s turn to get confused over his response. He silently ate his food as he waited for Donghyuck to continue talking.

“Like here, in this town. Performing. I never thought I was made to pursue music. I’d prefer it as a little hobby of mine.” Mark finally nodded, understanding what the boy meant. Then eyes shifted to Donghyuck’s hair. It was as purple as the pretty lavenders that Mark had seen back at the flower shop.

“Is there something on my hair?” Haechan asked, touching his hair.

Mark shook his head, as he pursed his lips to sip on his glass of cola, the sweet carbonated taste passing through his throat. “Nothing. It’s eye-catching, and pretty. Why did you dye it?”

“For fun! Gotta try something new once in a while, you know.”

“Woah, I should try that. Doing something new.” Mark uttered and repeated the last sentence in his head. He had never really done that, obviously, he literally does the same thing everyday without trying out a new thing.

“Have you never?”

Mark hummed comfortably. “Not really. I’m not that nervy? If that’s the right word. Are you? I think you are. That’s a good thing,”

Donghyuck chortled. “You really need to stop feeding my ego, Mark. Alright, this is on me, okay?”

“No, no. I’ll pay.” Mark insisted. Yet, Donghyuck turned down the offer no matter how Mark tried. As soon as they emptied their bowls, Donghyuck called for the check and paid before the other could even get the chance. Mark mumbled his thanks, Donghyuck shrugged it off and told him it was no big deal.

“Have a good night, Hyuck.” Mark said, his stomach tingling over the way he called the boy’s name. Donghyuck smiled at him.

“You too. Can I get your number, by the way?” Donghyuck asked before they parted for the night.

The whirling in his stomach worsened as Mark’s cheeks burned.

  
  
  


> **Donghyuck  
>  **thanks for tonight mark
> 
> **Mark  
>  **i should be the one thanking you hahaha i’ll pay next time  
>  oh i mean if you’re down to it you know
> 
> **Donghyuck  
>  **of course! :)

  
  
  
  


Mark never knew anything about love and relationships. He had never gotten into one, in fact, except in highschool when he had a small puppy love– but that didn’t count. He had witnessed his old friends with their love life as well, but he never really got the grasp of it, he never really knew how falling in love with someone felt. He had small crushes, but it never became something more because it was pretty one sided, and the thought of confessing hasn't really crossed his mind. If it ever did, Mark just simply tossed it away. Being confessed to, however, he had a few experiences. He turned them all down anyway, because he couldn’t return the same feeling. He had been to blind dates too, but a second date never happened that got Mark wondering what was wrong– was it him or his dates? Who knew. In college, he hooked up with some random strangers he met at parties, yet again, it only reached to that extent– just lust, no love.

And that was pretty much it about Mark’s life in the romance department. It was kinda stupid, he decided, especially about the fact that he was bisexual yet it felt more like he was by himself. _Hah._

Mark could only wonder what having a lover felt like. _What does it feel like? When you hold their hand and feel their warm touch to yours? When you eat together on the dining table and share a conversation about how each of your days went? Or when you sleep next to them and wake up with them the morning after that? What about sharing a sweet kiss with them, or even just being in the presence of their arms hugging your shoulders?_

Mark could only ever wonder.

_What would it feel like if I did all of those things with Donghyuck?_

“Earth to Mark Lee?” Mark blinked as Yukhei snapped him back to reality.

“Oh. Yes?” He asked, staring to nothingness, his lunch for that day still untouched. Yukhei only shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face. He clicked his tongue.

“Man, you’ve been spacing out for a whole minute. Look at you! You’re blushing,” He pointed out and chuckled. Jaemin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and annoyingly poked Mark’s cheeks using his index finger. Mark pushed his hand away, realizing that he _indeed_ was because of the way his face was warm.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Yukhei. He was obviously daydreaming!” Jaemin snorted and continued to tease the older. Yukhei let out a playful hum.

“Ah, yes, our dear Mark Lee is in love, isn’t he? Can you tell us about it?” Yukhei asked as he pulled his swivel chair next to Mark with his homemade bento wrapped around his hands. Jaemin joined him with an excited smile, both of his eyebrows rising up and down. Mark grunted.

“What about _you_ tell us about you and Hendery?” He suggested changing the topic and finally started to munch on his food. It was Yukhei’s turn to blush. Jaemin shifted his attention to teasing Yukhei.

“Do you think he likes me back? Wait, am I that obvious?” The boy asked in a whispered way, looking behind their backs to make sure no one heard. Hendery was their co-worker who worked at the other office upstairs.

“I think he does, I can see it in the way he looks at you, like how you look at him. But I thought you guys were already a thing?” Jaemin questioned in a confused tone, his head tilted. Mark nodded to agree.

“No, we’re not a thing. I think we are, though, I don’t know, but really? Hold on, why are we talking about me?!” Yukhei exclaimed. He turned to Mark who looked back to him, his mouth full of rice.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Mark. Why were you blushing just then? Thinking of someone? Tell us,” Jaemin gestured for him to speak. Yukhei silently listened as he sipped on his small carton of orange juice.

“Can we please not talk about this? Go back to work.” Mark uttered, turning away from his two workmates, in which he failed. Jaemin pulled his swivel chair back.

“You didn’t deny it!” He squealed and high-fived with Yukhei. Mark sighed in surrender, _wrong move_.

  
  
  
  


“I wrote a song,” Donghyuck shared, helping himself to some soup in a small ceramic bowl. It was their second dinner together– Mark’s offer this time, and his treat as promised– and they ate face to face in a hot pot restaurant during the rush hour. It was Donghyuck’s recommendation as it was his favorite place to eat. The restaurant was almost filled with people, and steaming smoke from hot pots that danced in the air. It smelled good and appetizing.

Mark took a bite of his tofu, “You did?” He asked in eagerness. The younger boy nodded to him as an answer.

“Cool, I think that’s cool.” Mark cooed, sincerity in his words. Not only he thought song-writing was cool, but Donghyuck was too in general. Honestly, was there anything that he _couldn’t_ do?

Donghyuck gazed at him. “Is it?”

It was Mark’s turn to nod. He laughed dryly before saying, “It is. You’re trying to impress me, aren’t you?”

Donghyuck lightly choked from his soup and let out a loud giggle, his pretty set of teeth showing. “Why? Are you impressed right now?” He said, gazing at him with a playful smile as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

“And what if I am? What about it?” Mark daringly stared back at him.

“Stop liking me too much, Mark.” Donghyuck joked. Mark blushed and rolled his eyes while he smiled– his cheekbones probably exposing itself too much already. _Wikihow:_ _How to stop liking Donghyuck?_

Mark spoke back bravely, “Oh, so we’re flirting now?”

Donghyuck snickered. “Consider this a date,” And _oh dear_ , Mark was caught off guard for a second there. He knew it was a joke, of course, but _what the fuck_ , his stomach was whirling so bad.

One for Donghyuck, zero for Mark, an invisible scoreboard said.

“Stop liking me too much, Hyuck.” Mark imitated what the younger said earlier. Donghyuck seemed flustered before laughing sarcastically, emphasizing every “ha”. It was a tie then. They quit the small ‘flirting’ and continued digging to their food.

“Will you let me hear what you wrote?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck hummed, his attention settled on eating his bowl of rice with soup and vegetables. “Okay, but it’s not done yet. I just got some inspiration last night.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Mark bit on his mandu. Donghyuck mumbled a small thanks.

“God, this is so good.” He continued, pointing on the mandu before grabbing another one to eat with his chopsticks. Donghyuck chortled at him amusingly, proud of his own recommendation.

“I know, right?”

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck was pretty. He had these doe eyes that always seemed to charm him whenever they meet at night, and yet Mark always let himself be charmed. His purple hair looked soft as ever like a cloud made of cotton that just got Mark thinking how his fingers would feel running through it. His skin was in golden honey, glistening exquisitely under the warm glim of the streetlight. His voice too, was made of sweet, _sweet_ honey that sang for the streets. And Mark would never fail to note about that detail; because that was his favorite thing about Donghyuck. But Donghyuck wasn’t just pretty in physical terms.

Donghyuck was pretty. Inside and outside.

His personality was great, a very bubbly one that Mark liked. Donghyuck was talkative (in a good way) the more you knew him, and Mark was undeniably comfortable with that. He pretty much had an open mind about things, and the kind of person who just goes with the flow of how life works. It balanced out with the colour of Mark’s character, who wasn’t entirely different, anyway, just a little more gentle and calm than the other. Donghyuck was the talker, he was the listener. Donghyuck was the joker, he was the one giving the laughs– genuine ones (that, or Mark was just giggly around his crush).

Well, to sum it up, they go along just fine and match each other.

“Then ask him out on a date, you _idiot_!” Jaemin squawked, pressing his tongue hard on the last word during one coffee break. Mark elbowed him, mindful that someone else would hear– not that they would be spreading stuff about it or what– but it was quite personal for him.

“What? No, what if he turns me down?” Mark said, stirring the spoon on the mug of his warm coffee.

Jaemin eyed him. “You’ll never know until you try.”

Mark echoed what the younger one said on his head. Jaemin was right. It didn’t stop Mark and his what ifs, though.

“What if it gets awkward? Can’t you just third wheel or something?” He joked, but when he thought about it, it would ensue chaos and Jaemin would probably end up spilling things he shouldn’t be saying.

“You just gave me an idea.” Jaemin smirked.

  
  


“So, this? This was your idea?” Mark asked in disbelief. After walking down several alleyways and taking a few lefts and rights here and there, with Jaemin not telling him (as well as Yukhei, Jaemin dragged him for the idea that they both didn’t even know of) where they were heading, they finally stood in front of a small Chinese restaurant. Mark texted Donghyuck beforehand, of course, that said about eating dinner together– not a date nor asking him out– with a notice that his friends were with him. He received a response almost two minutes later, Donghyuck taking the offer.

“Why am I even here?” Yukhei grumbled.

“Just shut up and you’ll know,” Jaemin had this smug look. He pushed the door of the diner and gestured to his two clueless workmates to come in. What welcomed them once they stepped their foot into the establishment was the delicious smell of Chinese food, and no other than Hendery, who was on the counter, still on his office clothes.

Mark swore he just saw Yukhei freeze on the spot with pink tints on his cheeks. Hendery too.

“Hi, Hendery!” Jaemin greeted, a wide smile plastered across his face. Hendery blinked back to realization before shooting back a smile.

“Didn’t expect you guys to be here,” He said, wiping invisible dust on the counter with a clean cloth.

Mark let out a bemused face to Jaemin. “How’d you…?”

“I’ve been here a few times before. Hendery’s family business, am I right?” Jaemin gazed to Hendery for a confirmation, in which he nodded. Mark’s jaw slightly dropped in wonder. He was never really close with Hendery but they exchanged a few conversations before at work. Mark gazed to Yukhei who was still freezing on his spot, his foot not moving a single inch against the checkered floor.

“Dude, you okay?” Mark dryly laughed as he tapped Yukhei’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. Hey there,” Yukhei blurted, waving a hand to Hendery with a thin smile. Hendery greeted back with a ‘Hi’. _Goodness_ , Mark and Jaemin could feel the tension in the room. The three of them proceeded to take their seats in an unoccupied booth. Yukhei and Jaemin sat together while Mark was on the other side. Hendery handed them the menu list.

“Shouldn’t we wait for _your_ guy first?” Jaemin asked with a sly smile. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Who?” Hendery cluelessly uttered. As if on cue, the bell by the door chimed, indicating that someone had come in. It was Donghyuck, _who else would it be_ , wearing a denim jacket and this white adidas shirt that peeked under it. Mark thought he had seen before at least twice (it must be his favorite shirt). He then raised his hand to call the boy’s attention, which wasn’t helpful anyway because the diner was small and there were only a few people.

“Here,” He called. Donghyuck spotted them right away and walked to the table.

“Hi,” Donghyuck greeted, then he turned to Mark’s friends.

“I’m Donghyuck. You must be Mark’s friends,” He continued and flashed a warm smile.

Jaemin cheerfully answered him. “Yes! I’m Jaemin. This is Yukhei, and Hendery, he’s our workmate too. Don’t be shy, have a seat!”

Donghyuck nodded and obediently sat with them, next to Mark. Jaemin and Yukhei gave him a playful look when Donghyuck wasn’t looking. Mark gave back a scowl.

Hendery cleared his throat. “Okay, ready to order?”

And just when they thought they were settled and about to finally take their orders, Jaemin spoke once again, “Hendery, why don’t you join us?” Mark hid his laugh as Yukhei silently choked.

“No, thank you. I have to help my Mom.”

“Mrs. Wong, can we borrow Hendery?” Jaemin asked rather straightforwardly as he spotted Hendery’s mother.

“Oh dear, I didn’t see you there, Jaemin. Of course, of course!” His mother replied sweetly. Hendery was about to object yet his mother cut him off and said something about a worker who was about to arrive and take the shift in a few minutes. Hendery still took their order, though, before sitting next to Yukhei. They waited for their food. The diner was filled with small noises as Donghyuck made a friendly conversation with Yukhei and Hendery.

On the other hand, Mark watched Jaemin chuckle quietly on his seat. The latter gestured to lean to him in which Mark followed.

“It’s a double date. See? I’m hitting two birds in one stone.” He whispered, letting out a snort somewhere in the middle. Mark glared. The younger winked at him and leaned to Yukhei next to whisper the same thing, he assumed. Jaemin got elbowed one second later, but instead of an agonized look painted across his face, he looked very amused like he knew exactly what he was doing. Yukhei and Mark exchanged a disapproving glance to each other.

“Anyway! So, what do you do, Donghyuck?”

  
  


The dinner– or _double date_ , as what Jaemin would call it– went better than Mark had expected. As they ate, Donghyuck went along with his friends at work easily like the amiable boy that he was, but mostly with Jaemin who shared embarrassing stories of Mark at work. Mark countered the younger with his own set of embarrassing incidents of Jaemin he witnessed himself, even of Yukhei who was just laughing at the small banters. Hendery laughed endlessly at the funny occurrences told while digging on his dumplings and Yukhei whined to the boy for not siding with him.

In the end, Jaemin told Donghyuck some good traits about Mark which were truly unnecessary of him to do. Yukhei helped as well. Mark admitted, it was flattering to hear such exaggerated compliments from his friends (they not-so-obviously did that to impress Donghyuck) yet it was also embarrassing at the same time. It didn’t matter, though, because Mark had fun.

“We’ll get going.” Yukhei said before he and Jaemin bid goodbye and walked away from the Chinese restaurant. Mark waved his hand, and turned to Hendery who watched his two workmates’ backs march down the street.

“Us too.” Mark told him, and Donghyuck who stood beside slipping a small compliment about how good the Chinese food was in their diner. Hendery smiled and uttered his thanks, then he finally shuffled back inside the establishment.

Mark gazed to Donghyuck this time. “I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t need to. I just live nearby.” The boy replied glancing at him for a second but refused to keep eye contact much longer. Mark didn’t want to assume, but he could see the faint pink tints on his cheeks.

“That’s exactly why I’ll walk you there,” He smiled, then they started walking the street side by side.

“And I’m sorry if my friends were kinda...” He continued with a concerned tone.

“Oh, no. They were nice and really amusing! I had fun.” Donghyuck said genuinely and gave Mark a reassuring smile. Mark let out a soft sigh as he beamed.

“That’s a relief.”

“I can tell that they’re good friends.”

“They get evil sometimes, but yeah, they are.” Mark trailed off. They stood upon a crosswalk, the sign lit up a figure of a man colored in bright red as cars drove past the highway.

“Also, are Yukhei and Hendery...?” Donghyuck hesitantly asked. Mark chuckled over the question while watching the vehicles go by.

“Yukhei likes him. Hendery seems to feel the same way. But I don’t know, honestly.” He answered. Donghyuck simply nodded before going silent, then Mark glanced at him. The boy looked more hesitant this time. He opened his mouth as if he were trying to say something but he paused for a second before finally speaking up.

“What about you?”

“Me?”

Donghyuck bit his lip.

“Do you like anyone?”

The sign turned green. Mark found an excuse to disregard the question for a moment as they crossed the street together. He unconsciously felt the loud drum of his beating heart and he prayed the boy beside him didn’t hear. Mark tried to find an answer in his brain or something that would swerve the topic somewhere else, yet it was empty. Instead his mouth betrayed him like it had a mind of its own.

“Yes.” He said when they were finally at the other side of the street. He didn’t even realize he said that.

“Really?” Mark nodded and swallowed. He slightly bowed his head so Donghyuck hopefully wouldn’t see his burning and puffing cheeks that were about to burst like the heart in his chest. They continued walking, their shoulders brushing against each other. Mark felt they’ve been walking the streets since forever.

“Can you tell me about them?”

_God, Donghyuck, it’s you._

“I… don’t know. They’re nice to be with,” Mark couldn’t find the right words. If he ever managed to find them, he might just end up telling Donghyuck that he liked him. And no, that cannot happen just yet.

“Do you like anyone?” Mark asked the question back as they turned to the left, taking a glance at Donghyuck.

He let out a shy smile, the one that he used to do when their eyes met back then. “I do.”

Mark pursed his lips.

“I like them a lot.” He continued. How lucky that person could be to be liked _a lot_ by Donghyuck. Maybe, just maybe, Mark was hoping it was him.

By the time Donghyuck said that, they finally stopped in front of a two-storey building. There stood a photography studio below, and there seemed to be an apartment on the second floor.

Donghyuck gazed to him with a smile.

“Good night.”

  
  
  


“Dude, honestly, I think he likes you.” Yukhei said, leaning on his swivel chair. They were having their usual coffee break as the topic about their love lives had been brought up once again by Jaemin. Mark did not want to talk about it. He had enough of overthinking every night and his daydreaming thoughts when he wasn’t busy doing anything. Ever since Donghyuck confessed that he liked someone that night, he just… couldn’t ignore it.

“What?” Mark asked, in disbelief.

Sure, these thoughts of Donghyuck liking him had crossed his mind not just once or twice but at least a hundred times, yet he seemingly convinced himself that it was _impossible_. _No way_ , he said in his head, because they had only hung out a few times. _No way_ , because Donghyuck just probably thought of him as a friend, an acquaintance. _No way_ , because Mark was sure enough he was an unlikeable and boring person.

“I know a whipped person when I see one, Mark,” Jaemin slipped into the conversation, walking to Mark with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“And Donghyuck, he’s whipped. To you.” He continued and poked his index finger to Mark’s forehead.

Mark pursed his lips. A flood of _what ifs_ streamed into his brain. The times where Mark thought of the Donghyuck possibly liking him back got him giddy up he could physically feel the excited throbbing of his heart. Maybe the smiles they had exchanged before had meanings. Maybe Donghyuck asked him out to dinner that one time because he was interested in him as well. Maybe Donghyuck was in that same street every night because he wanted to see Mark in the audience. Yet again, the possibilities are endless. Donghyuck may have other friends that he may have caught feelings on, certainly. _Right_.

He doubted. “Me? But he told me himself he liked someone.”

Yukhei and Jaemin groaned impatiently as they slapped their palms on their foreheads.

“Well fuck!” The latter grunted over his dense friend.

Yukhei placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder. It was heavier than Mark’s emotional crisis over his nonexistent love life. “Bro, that literally gave it away. I’m positive.”

“I suggest you focus on your own love life, Yukhei, thank you very much.” Mark snapped. Yukhei removed his hand from his shoulder, taken aback. Jaemin had to place his coffee on his desk to hold onto his stomach as he laughed.

“You guys will figure it out.” He said. Mark frowned.

“How do you know so much about these stuff anyway?” Mark asked. He had never really thought about that. He was close with Jaemin yet he knew just enough about the boy like his birthday, his habits and other little things he had noticed. Yukhei looked back to Jaemin, engaged to the sudden hot seat.

He had this smug look as he shrugged. “Experience, duh?”

“Na, you’re single.” Yukhei pointed out. Jaemin gasped and acted as if he was offended.

He bickered, “Shut up. Ever heard of past relationships? I had friends who went through the same things too. It worked out in the end.”

“So you’re saying it’ll end up the same with us?” Yukhei talked back. Jaemin raised both of his hands in the air and gazed at both of his poor workmates with a reassuring face.

“Have a little trust in me, man. If you guys end up together don’t ever come to me and say ‘Jaemin, you were right,’ because I’m always right!” Jaemin spat. The bickering ended there as the coffee break ended as well. Mark heaved a sigh and waited for sundown so he could meet Donghyuck and watch him perform that night.

  
  
  
  


When he stepped out of the office where he worked, Mark huffed as he started walking. The night had awoken and so were the nightlife of the small city, ever so alive and full of wonder. It never failed to make Mark feel like he was living in fantasy, since the city had been his home, second to his hometown where he was born and raised by his parents. Mark admitted, he missed that place where he grew up. It was nostalgic, and magical, yet not as magical to where he lived now with beautiful buildings, beautiful sunsets, and beautiful streets, most especially the street where his apartment stood. There, he met a beautiful person who was Donghyuck, and Mark thought it made the place even more magical than it already was.

Mark smiled to himself.

He reached the familiar street in no time. He walked until he spotted the intersection he had been to so many times, with the flower shop that was on the corner. Mark tried to find Donghyuck beside the shop, but instead he found the boy sitting on the bench across, the same bench they sat on when they first talked.

Mark walked to Donghyuck.

“Hi,” He greeted the younger, his hand making a wave over his shoulder. Donghyuck looked up to him with a smile without a word and tapped the space next to him. Mark sat beside him.

“So… What’s up?” He asked as Donghyuck still didn’t utter a word. He had his guitar though, sitting beside the bench.

“Remember when I told you I wrote a song?” Donghyuck finally spoke up and turned to Mark. He still had this smile on his face. It was warm, and _cute_ , Mark couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Yeah?”

“I finished it,”

Mark’s face lit up. “Really?”

Donghyuck nodded. He shot up from the bench they were sitting and took his guitar. Mark comfortably sat back, assuming the boy would stand on his usual spot and sing to the streets.

“Let’s hear it, then! I’ll be watching you from here.” Mark said in genuine excitement. But the younger shook his head.

“No, no. Not here, Mark.”

Mark tilted his head. “Why? Don’t be shy, Hyuck. I’m sure it’s amazing.” He said, encouraging the boy.

Donghyuck grinned widely and grabbed Mark by his wrist. The latter stood up, wonder in his eyes as he stared at Donghyuck.

“It’s not like that, silly. Come with me.”

And so, they dashed away from that street with Mark having no idea where they were going and Donghyuck leading the way, holding onto his wrist. The heels of their shoes ran against the cobbled ground as they passed by the cafes, restaurants, small shops and boutiques, as well as the other people who were coming across the same area. The wind blew past Mark’s cheeks while they kept running.

“Can’t you at least tell me where we’re going?” Mark asked, catching his breath.

Donghyuck looked back to him with a smile.

“Nope, it’s for the thrill.”

_Donghyuck, I’m thrilled enough when I’m with you._

Soon enough, they stopped running as they were about to collapse on their knees for doing so. Mark’s chest was about to pop because he was running out of air from his lungs. That, or because Donghyuck was the one taking his breath away. _Well, what the fuck._

A whole minute later and finally able to respire well– at last– Mark noticed they were beside an abandoned building, around eight floors tall (he hadn’t been counting), and a flight of rusty iron stairs. He turned to Donghyuck with a ‘Really?’ type of look, and the latter chuckled at him. Without a word, they climbed the stairs. The building was obviously old, Mark could tell because of the way the stairs would slightly creak when he stepped on it with the weight of his foot. The handrails were getting red from the rust, and the walls were left mossy. Mark tried not to look down as they climbed higher and the peak of the building was getting near.

“Hyuck, what are we even–” Mark spoke, yet his voice trailed off when they stepped foot on the rooftop.

There he saw the entirety of the city’s stunning nightlife. The lights from the buildings sparkled brightly with the stars hanging up the night sky, and the moon that looked down upon them with a gleam. Mark could see the mountains standing from afar that looked like a painting, it was such an unreal and wonderful scenery. He never thought it could look even more fascinating than it already was.

Distracted, Donghyuck had already taken out his guitar. He strummed to a melody, one that Mark had never heard before in his gigs. It was calm, and sweet… and romantic.

“Donghyuck?” Mark called. The younger didn’t answer. Instead, he sang the lyrics he had written over the endearing tune of his instrument.

_When the wind blows a little,  
_ _I just had many thoughts of you_

Donghyuck stared at him in the eye, a shy smile creeping on his lips as he sang. His eyes were telling something, but Mark couldn’t quite read it. His heart was beating faster yet he ignored the lingering feeling in his chest and gave his attention to the lyrics.

_Walking in the streets at night at the end of a long day  
_ _The night skies were so nice  
_ _Where are you? What are you doing?_

They were beautiful lyrics, Mark thought. It was as beautiful as the city. It was as beautiful as the one who wrote it. Mark beamed as he kept his eye contact with Donghyuck who kept on singing with his voice that never failed to amaze Mark whenever he came to watch him perform.

_Do you not want to see the stars with me?  
_ _Anywhere is good, would you come with me?_

Donghyuck slowly walked to him, closing the distance between them until they stood face to face. He did not break their eye contact, and he still had this strange smile that made Mark a little flustered. He had no idea what was going on, but it felt like Donghyuck was singing… _to him._

_There were so many words I want to say to you  
_ _But I don’t want it to be so rushed  
_ _But I do want to hold your hand tightly_

“Hyuck…?” Mark called, his eyes full of questions. Yet no, he didn’t want to assume things. Donghyuck was just simply sharing the song he had written, _surely_. Nothing more than that.

_Even though I don’t know the names of the lovely constellations  
_ _Would you come with me?_

The song ended there. Donghyuck placed his guitar down the floor.

“Well, that was great. The lyrics and all.” Mark awkwardly spoke, rubbing his palm against his nape, but he meant what he said. Donghyuck was once again staring at him. Mark looked down onto the ground.

“I was greatly inspired, that’s why,” He could feel the boy smile as he replied to him.

Mark pursed his lips. “Nice, that’s nice.”

Donghyuck titled his head and asked, “Don’t you wanna know where I got the inspiration?”

Mark still avoided his gaze as he turned his head to look at the buildings in front of them, looming high. He breathed.

“Where?” He asked, trying to sound interested. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“From the person I like.”

And that was enough for Mark’s heart to shatter into a million pieces. Mark dryly laughed. Of course, _of fucking course._ What was he thinking? How silly of him.

“They must be really inspiring, aren’t they?” He answered and met Donghyuck’s eyes, the way he spoke a little weaker than what he expected. Donghyuck slightly frowned. _Shit._

Mark cleared his throat and tried to make his voice a little more firm. “Can you tell me about this person?”

Donghyuck hummed, “I’m not sure. But all I know is…” He began, and walked closer to Mark who looked hurt, and clueless.

“I just want to hold their hand.” He continued with an endearing look written all over his face. What Mark wasn’t expecting to come next, was when Donghyuck intertwined his hands with his own.

“Like this,” He spoke in a small voice, raising their hands locking to each other. Mark blinked, trying to register what was going on as he stared at their hands. But all he knew was, Donghyuck’s hands were soft and smooth just like what he imagined it to be.

Mark turned to Donghyuck, puzzled.

“I like _you_ , Mark.” Donghyuck admitted at last.

Oh. _Oh._

“I thought…” Mark finally found his voice, his eyes almost teary. Donghyuck stayed silent with this soft and worried look staring at him.

“Shit, Donghyuck. I,” He spoke, tightening the grip of his hand to Donghyuck. He drew circles to the back of his hand with his thumb.

“I like you, too.” He confessed. It felt like there were fireworks bursting out when he finally said that out loud.

“You do?” Donghyuck’s eyes widened. It sparkled like it contained the stars from the sky.

Mark nodded right away as he laughed. “I can’t believe you confessed first. I can’t even believe you… like me.”

Donghyuck frowned and cupped Mark’s face with his other hand. “I like you. I like you so much,” He repeated. Mark grinned softly, the words still not sinking in his head. Donghyuck liked him.

“Since when?”

“I don’t know. When I noticed you one night in the small crowd while I performed, it just. Happened.” Donghyuck explained shyly. Mark went flustered.

It was his turn to confess, “I was always excited to watch you perform whenever I got off from work, you know?” He said, his cheeks burning red.

Donghyuck beamed. “You’re cute, Mark.”

“This is real, right?” Mark asked, trying to make sure.

Donghyuck slowly closed the distance between their faces as he leaned in for a kiss. Now both of his hands were cupping Mark’s cheeks, while Mark found his hands on Donghyuck’s nape. It felt like a dream. Mark’s mind was floating in the air while his heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage, ready to offer itself to Donghyuck. The kiss was tender, and fond, and special. It was everything– no– more than everything. They both smiled between the kiss before pulling away shortly after.

“Does this seem real to you now?”

“You’re a dream, Hyuck. I like you. A lot.” Mark said. Then he pressed his lips against Donghyuck again. It was a deeper kiss this time, like they both had been longing for this from the start. Out of breath, they pull away, their noses touching each other.

Donghyuck chuckled. “So… what now?”

Mark beamed, staring into his eyes with sincerity. “Be my boyfriend?”

Donghyuck blushed before he pleasingly rolled his eyes and wholeheartedly smiled, tugging Mark closer and crashed to his lips for another kiss. _Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics from what donghyuck ‘wrote’ was from the same song i mentioned! all credits go to the artist and songwriter!
> 
> and thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it ^-^ i would also like to thank [gracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolarss/pseuds/seolarss) and [bon](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/) for betaing this for me <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamthelov) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haeist)


End file.
